Mushroom monster line
The Wild Mushroom and Death Cap are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling stalky mushrooms with eyes, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. In Golden Sun there are two versions of the Wild Mushroom enemy, one seen in prologue sequences and one seen afterwards in the overworld. Wild Mushroom (Prologue & Sol Sanctum) A Wild Mushroom is a turquoise variant. The first Wild Mushroom features 18 HP, 22 Attack, 5 Defense, 10 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus Resistance rating of 48, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7. A Wild Mushroom can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Contain: Used 2 out of 8 times, this monster skill doesn't do anything except have the battle text read "The baleful gaze of Wild Mushroom turns upon you!" Felling this Wild Mushroom yields 1 EXP and 2 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Smoke Bomb. These Wild Mushrooms are battled in the prologue sequence to Golden Sun, first in Vale during its dark and stormy season while the player is Young Isaac and Young Garet, then later in Sol Sanctum as normal Isaac and Garet, and Jenna is in the party. Since this is one of the earliest enemies the player ever battles, it is an extremely weak monster to deal with, but for what it's worth a scripted battle in the prologue with two Wild Mushrooms can be noted as technically twice as "tough" as the battles with a single Bat and a single Vermin before that. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Wild Mushroom (Overworld) The second version of Wild Mushroom has 34 HP, 31 Attack, 5 Defense, 15 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus Resistance rating of 48, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7. This version of Wild Mushroom can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Soothing Star: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill that resembles an array of yellow orbs emerging around the user, restoring their HP by roughly 10. Felling this version of Wild Mushroom yields 3 EXP, 3 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Smoke Bomb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 4 EXP and 4 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. This Wild Mushroom is battled in the upper-left region of Angara on the overworld map that encompasses Vale, Vault, Lunpa, and Goma Caves. Seeing as how it is outperformed in all statistics by other monsters fought alongside it like the Zombie, it is still a very easy opponent to face even at that point in time and taking its Soothing Star recovery skill into account. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun | Category:Monsters with healing abilities Death Cap A Death Cap is a purple variant. Statistically, this monster has 117 HP, 159 Attack, 19 Defense, 90 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus Resistance rating of 48, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7. A Death Cap can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Sleep Star: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is a monster skill that resembles an array of yellow orbs floating from the user towards multiple Adepts, possibly inflicting Sleep on each one. Its range rating is 3. Felling a Death Cap yields 48 EXP and 56 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Sleep Bomb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 62 EXP and 72 coins, and the chance it it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In Golden Sun, Death Caps are battled in the lower-left overworld region of Angara that encompasses Kalay, and subsequently in Vale Cave and Vault Cave. In The Lost Age it is battled on various overworld areas accessible when the Lemurian Ship is acquired, as well as within Taopo Swamp. In the first game, everywhere it is fought it has the highest Agility rating among the monsters also fought in its area, but its other statistics are quite a bit lower in comparison. In the second game, however, it is far outperformed even in the area of Agility by the other monsters around it, and is the weakest and easiest of the enemies in those locations. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance Category:Monsters that drop rare items